


Wie könnte ich jemals den Grund bereuen?

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Series: What would not I do to obtain his soul? [1]
Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: I AM SO SHIPPING THEM!!!, Late Night Talk, M/M, Mephisto will always protect his Faustus, english translation on its way, love with a bit of angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Noch Jahre nach ihrem Tod ist Gretchen ein Hindernis zwischen ihnen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich einer als Kritikerin hochqualifizierten Freundin diesen Post gezeigt habe, war die allererste Frage: „Was schlafen die beiden überhaupt spärlich bekleidet im gleichen Bett?" Also, hier wäre dann mal eure Fantasie gefragt. Pornos werden in dieser Sammlung nicht vorkommen, vielleicht haben sie einfach miteinander gekuschelt. Ich liebe es, wenn sie kuscheln. Argh, meine literarische Therapeutin hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht immer alles in innere Monologe ausarten lassen!    
> Jedenfalls viel Spaß damit!

„Mephisto?"  
„HmmMMm... Was?"  
„Tut mir leid, hast du geschlafen?"  
„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich immer diese öden Fütterungen an diesem irdischen Körper vornehmen muss, ist es wohl auch nötig, dass ich eine gewisse Zeit regungslos und unbeteiligt herumliege... Ja, natürlich! Warum weckst du mich?", kam es undeutlich von der anderen Seite des Bettes. Faust rollte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, obwohl es viel zu dunkel war, um irgendetwas außer Schwärze zu sehen.  
„Träumen Teufel eigentlich?"            
„Dieser hier jetzt zumindest nicht mehr", grummelte Mephisto, doch Faust hörte und spürte, wie er sich nun auch bewegte und die Position des Doktors imitierte.               
„Manchmal. Aber das sind wohl eher Visionen. Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?"  
„Wieso ,wieder'?!"             
„Du sprichst im Schlaf." Ertappt drehte Faust den Kopf nach rechts. Inzwischen hatten seine Augen sich so weit an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, dass er den starr an die Decke blickenden Mephisto neben sich als schattenhaften Umriss wahrnahm.                 
„Was sage ich denn?" Er hasste das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Nun fühlte er sich auch noch für seine Träume schuldig. Und ihm war klar, dass diese Tatsache mehr als nur deutlich wurde. Für ein Wesen, das in der Aura eines Menschen dessen Gefühle spüren konnte, war er ein offenes Buch. Eine Lesefibel für Kinder. Mephisto hingegen war unmöglich einzuschätzen. Seine Stimme war, als er antwortete, völlig ausdruckslos und selbst, wenn Faust in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, hätte er nichts darin lesen können, was der andere vor ihm verbergen wollte.              
„Du sprichst über sie. Oder mit ihr. Wie schön sie war. Warum du sie verlassen hast. Und heute hast du wieder versucht, sie zu überreden, mit dir zu kommen. Ich... hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Sache dich mehr verfolgt als die Tatsache, deine Seele dem Teufel verkauft zu haben." Mit einem Ruck wandte er den Kopf ab und setzte sich auf. Reflexartig streckte Faust die Hand aus und hielt den anderen am Oberarm zurück, wobei er erschrocken aufkeuchte. Normalerweise war Mephistos Körpertemperatur spürbar höher als die eines Menschen. Doch gerade war seine Haut kalt wie Eis. Diese Veränderung sagte mehr über den Geisteszustand des Dämons aus als es zehn Gesichter vermocht hätten. Die Muskeln unter dieser kalten Haut waren angespannt und verkrampft, als Mephisto erstarrte. Obwohl der Dämon so viel stärker war als der Mann und sich somit leicht hätte losreißen können, blieb er regungslos und mit ihm zugewandten Rücken sitzen. In der Dunkelheit konnte man es kaum erkennen, aber Faust wusste, dass Mephistos Oberkörper mit Brandnarben übersät war. Aus den Schulterblättern ragten zwei Auswüchse, die sonst immer unter der Kleidung versteckt waren: die verkrüppelten und vom Feuer des Falls aus dem Himmel verbrannten Überreste zweier Flügel.          
„Es ist wahr", sagte Faust zögernd. „Ich bereue die Art, wie ich sie zurückließ und das werde ich auch immer." Vorsichtig, als hätte er es mit einem wilden Tier zu tun, das durch eine unbedachte Bewegung verscheucht würde, schlang Faust von hinten die Arme um Mephistos Brust und schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Rücken, wobei er darauf achtete, die Flügelstümpfe nicht zu berühren.             
„Aber nur die Art. Wie könnte ich je den Grund dafür bereuen?" Selten hatte Faust etwas ausgesprochen, das einer Liebeserklärung so nah gewesen war. Der Brustkorb in Fausts Umarmung weitete sich kurz in einem tiefen Luftholen. Langsam spürte der Doktor, wie Mephisto sich entspannte und die Wärme langsam in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Schließlich legte sich eine Hand sanft auf seine. Früher hatte es Faust noch irritiert, dass in dieser Brust kein Herz schlug. Dass seine Hände dort nichts spürten, in dem Dämon nichts als Stille war. Mephisto hatte gesagt, es liege daran, dass dieser Körper nicht von einem Lebewesen als Träger einer Seele geboren worden, sondern nur eine leere Hülle, war, geschaffen, um die Präsenz des Dämons aufzunehmen. Stärker als menschliche Körper. Nur durch wenige Mittel verwundbar. Aber so still. Mephisto lehnte den Kopf zurück, bis seine Wange auf dem Scheitel des Doktors ruhte. Faust spürte den Atem des anderen durch sein Haar streichen.  
„Das hier ist so verrückt", hörte Faust ihn heiser flüstern. „Es wird uns beide zerstören. Früher oder später wirst du sterben und dann... Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann doch nicht zusehen, was sie dir antun. Ich-" Alarmiert von dem Beben, das Mephistos Körper erfasste, löste sich Faust und setzte sich neben ihn. Tröstend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und die andere an seine Wange. Keine Tränen, genauso wenig wie ein Herz. Sanft drehte Faust Mephistos Gesicht zu sich. „Es war meine Entscheidung. Du hast mir gesagt, was mich erwartet, aber ich beschloss, es zu ignorieren. Ich. Und ja, eines Tages werde ich den Preis dafür zahlen. Aber nicht heute." Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte beugte er sich vor und küsste den anderen, kurz und sanft. Mephistos Hände legten sich um den Hinterkopf des Doktors, während er den Kuss erwiderte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, erkannte Faust ein leichtes Glühen in den Bernsteinaugen seines Gegenübers.           
„Ich könnte dich niemals verletzen", sagte der Dämon leise. „Ich kann diejenigen, die stärker als ich sind, nicht davon abhalten, aber ich werde dir nie etwas antun. Solange ich kann, werde ich dich mit meinem Leben beschützen."

**Author's Note:**

> Oookay, meine erste FF auf dieser Plattform. Vielleicht wird sie sogar gelesen. Und reviewed (ist das überhaupt ein Wort?)...? *Hundeblick*


End file.
